Blue Moon Rise
by Demon-Apprentice
Summary: Miroku has a brother who knew? Both look alike and possess the same curse embedded in their right hand. Scary thing is that they are the complete opposite! More details inside!
1. Just A Prologue XD

Miroku has a brother; who knew? Both look alike and possess the same curse embedded in their right hand. Scary thing is that they are the complete opposite! Sango doesn't know what to do and Miroku is rather jealous… But his brother is holding the key to Naraku's victory. Rated T for suggested themes and language in later chapters. Blue Moon Rise 

Author: Hello, hello! This is my fourth I've done. Apparently I discontinued my Code Zephyr Fanfic out of reasons I am either embarrassed or have forgotten all about. Yes, I love doing fanfics from a boy's point of view. Heh.. You can learn more about them XD. I tease!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha Huggles her Inuyasha pillow uhh.. cept this XD

**Chapter 1: Just a Prologue XD**

They were close; the sound of footsteps grew louder. He had no idea where they were coming from for it was echoing around him. All he could do at the moment of intense hesitation was set off in a direction hoping to lose them in the process. He clenched the item he held continuing to run letting his feet guide him to safety. If only he had time to think or the luck to stay alive.

Time was running out, he knew this. Only several weeks until the blue moon would rise and all he had to do was keep the key away from them or if he lived but had given the item to them, the elders wouldn't be too happy for his punishment would be worst than death. The artifact was out of reach as of now knowing it was in their clutches so it wasn't wise to let him have it. He crashed right into a boy. He noticed his right hand was shrouded with holy beads. He could only stare at the to the young figure that was checking to see if he was all right. If only he could tell him but that wasn't an option.

"Sir, are you all right? Your arm is bleeding!"

He didn't react to his concern or the fact that all the blood loss was blurring his sight. He muttered something under his breath, a light surrounding the hand that held the key. He pressed his palm onto the young boy's chest. "Integure-to!" The young boy let out a yell and fell to his knees, writhing in pain. He left him there disappearing from sight.

A shriek, horrendous and blood curdling was heard throughout the forest. There a boy with lifeless eyes leaned over the body of the man that tried to run away. He searched the man continuously until he gave up the attempt of looking for the item. He looked to the insect that followed him and watched it leave his sight to report to his master. He then heard his voice soon after and was off. This didn't please Naraku at all.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Two weeks later…

A boy of 17 or so came into view as he walked down the forest path. He was strikingly handsome, tall and lean, yet muscular. The brightness of the ever-looming hot summer-like sun shined setting an almost luminescent glow to his ivory skin His neat black was tied back, his little dragon tail swaying as he walked. He wore a white flowing top over a black shirt and black flowing pants and a red sash for a belt. He carried a rather long sword. The wind had changed directions and there was an autumnal feel to the air. He took deep breath and tasted the crisp, clean air. He removed strands of hair away from his violet calm eyes, the earrings he wore rattled when he had come to a stop. He sensed demons nearby, heading toward their direction.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Long brown hair followed the direction of the ever-blowing wind. Sounds of running water and humming filled the air. A small fox child ran toward the woman who hummed a gentle song. He watched her fill the water containers she was carrying with her. "Sango-chan! Are you finished yet?" the child asked, boredom ringing in his voice. The demon slayer looked to the fox, smiling. "Almost Shippou… One more container to fill then we'll head back to the village." Shippou nodded to her answer staring to his reflection in the water. She continued to hum waiting for the container to fill.

Her humming stopped.

Sango froze to her spot, one hand reaching to the large weapon, which rested on her back. Shippou let out a cry of help and she reacted quickly, swiftly knocking the demon figure that blocked her way off his feet. She swung her large weapon at the demon that approached her making her way to Shippou. He struggled under the grasp of a large demon that had raised his claw to strike. She jumped for Shippou and rolled on the ground with the fox child in her arms.

Blood seeped through her kimono shirt from her shoulder causing the little fox to gasp in shock. Three very large demons loomed over their presences; drool falling from both their mouths. Sango looked around her surroundings quickly for a way to escape. Her Hiraikotsu lied far from reach giving her a disadvantage. She couldn't give up. Not now. She couldn't die like this. Her prayers were answered by a single word.

"KAZAANA!"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Well it was short but it's just the beginning! I will update as soon as I can because I've been working on this story for a while now so do not fret! Please review!


	2. Don't Get Any Ideas!

**Chapter 2: Don't Get Any Ideas!**

Large chocolate brown eyes watched the three demons get knocked off their feet, telling her to grab onto something. She clung to a tree with her good arm, the other holding Shippou tightly. The demons tried their best to hold onto something but the force was too strong for them. They disappeared into the black hole as if they were nothing. Sango couldn't believe how strong Miroku's wind tunnel was at the moment. Her thoughts stopped to one thing concerning her so. Did the wind tunnel grow? Is it going to consume him? Please Kami… anything but that…

Her grip wasn't strong enough to hold on. She cried out his name when she lost it. He gasped and quickly closed his wind tunnel in time for her to just smack right into him. He felt something _soft _and _round_ hit his face. He fell on the ground with Sango sitting on his face. His bodies twitched, no air coming to aid him. Shippou looked down at the poor fellow and shook his head. "Sango-chan… um..." His words faded once he had pointed to him. Sango blinked and got off, blushing somewhat.

He gasped for air. Sitting up only to be kicked in the face by a very angry and embarrassed yet beautiful demon slayer. Despite her wound she began to beat him senseless. "Houshi-sama, you pervert! After I kicked your ass earlier you still are up to no good!" Shippou blinked watching two, sighing and slightly pitying him. He grabbed her wrist when she tried to slap him again. His breath was uneasy, looking to the crazy woman who had the strength of ten men with a shocked face.

"M-miss! I think you've mistaken me for someone else! I would never think of doing that." His explanation seemed somewhat untruthful… Sure… he would never do that but thinking about it was a different thing. He staggered to his feet from the beating she had given him. Sango just slapped him again. "Don't play games with me, Houshi-sama! I know its you even though you're wearing different clothing!" She sighed, turning her back to him, "Thanks for saving me… let's just head back to the village… Kagome-chan and Inuyasha-san must be back…"

He blinked and tilted his head. He had no idea what this woman was talking about. He grabbed her wrist again stopping her in her tracks. She turned to him with a small frown on her face. "What is it, Houshi-sama?" He bowed and smiled sadly. "Your arm is bleeding… here let me clean it up…" She realized this looking to her wound. "This? It's nothing… don't worry about it…" She smiled to him beginning to walk off but her futile attempt of walking away ended in utter failure. He stood in front of her with a serious look. "If we leave your wound unattended it will get infected. Here let me mend it." He insisted.

He took out some hidden bandages from his sleeves and a small vile with greenish-orange liquid. He moved his hand to her shoulder when she jerked away. "I said I'm fine, don't worry," she muttered. He just laughed some and smiled, "Do you trust me?" This statement shocked her somewhat causing her to blush. She nodded, "Of course, I do Houshi-sama… but when it comes down to it… you know you can't be trusted for your lecherous ways…."

The calmness of his laughter relaxed her and helped her will her blush away. He placed one hand to his chest and the other was raised. "I promise you, all I will do nothing but clean your wound." Sango hesitated for a moment before nodding and removing her kimono slightly to show the cut. He studied it before going behind her. "Um… you have to remove your cat suit too." She blushed some more and glared at him. "You better not get any ideas, monk!" He was taken back by her comment and sighed.

"I won't do any of the sort." He bowed in respect ushering her to sit down. Her blush deepened but reluctantly sat down opening her cat suit half way making sure not to show any skin. Shippou walked around, recollecting the remaining water containers and began to fill them again.

The boy took one of the containers, pouring some of the water on her wound cleaning it. Sango took a deep breath and closed her eyes. After several minutes, he patched up her wound and smiled. "There see now? I have kept my promise like I always do." Sango fixed her clothing, looking away embarrassed. "You're acting strange today, Houshi-sama…" was her only comment. She stood up and headed back to the village without another word. He tilted his head watching her leave then followed after her. Shippou was at his heels and let out a sigh. "She can't tell the difference… who are you?"

Shocked and surprised, the boy smiled and laughed some. "Well once I'm able to rest, I'll explain everything." He responded. Shippou laughed too, nodding. "Okay."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The sounds of the forest echoed loudly all around as they walked along the path. The village appeared before them. He looked around seeing how peaceful this village is and couldn't help the bodhisattva-like smile spread across his face. The villagers took a quick glance at them then went back to their business as if this was normal. He realized that he was walking with a small demon fox wondering why the villagers hadn't said anything. He arched his brow but let it go when they had stopped in front of Kaede's hut.

"We're back, Lady Ka…e…de……" At a lost for words, seeing Miroku right there before her, not behind her no! That would mean she had led a complete stranger into the village not even knowing that it could be a trap by a demon but noooo that would be the logical idea! She let her excessive embarrassment and quick instinct of beating the monk senseless had made her blind of that. Miroku smiled to her kind of confused of the situation. "Welcome back, Sango-chan…"

The boy's eyes widen somewhat at the familiar voice of the monk in the black and purple outfit. He walked to the side, revealing himself to him. Miroku slowly placed his staff on the ground once he had spotted the young man. Their gazes never left nor did their mouths move. Sango and Shippou were left to the side switching from the boy to Miroku.

"Miroku-onisama…"

"Hiroku-kun…."

Silence…

"BROTHER!" both shouted after embracing in a brotherly hug causing Sango and Shippou to fall.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

SOOOOO SOOORRRYYY! It's short again… I know… but you can't blame me! I'm trying to fill your needs for another chapter! –Rubs the back of her neck sheepishly- Hehehe… Sorry…

OH! By the way, I'm not sure what to make it… If I was Sango who should I pick? –Rubs chin, looks to Sesshoumaru and tackles and clings.- Fluffy isn't a choice but he's mine! (Just Kidding!) –Looks to K-san- uhh… -Grins-


	3. Confusing, no?

I AM BACK! It's not as good as I planned it to be but… well I think its longer than before if that pleases you guys XD. YOSH! Enjoy! .

_Hiroku's little voice_

'_Other peoples thoughts or little conscious)_

**Chapter 3: Confusing, no?**

"Y-your brother! H-houshi-sama… he's your brother!"

"Well yes… we're half brothers… but I am older than Hiroku-kun."

"Only by a few months…"

Ignores his comment.

"You see our father was quite the-"

"Lecher?"

"Now lecher is a harsh word, Sango-chan. I prefer the term… a teacher to all women."

"Teacher my- GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!"

SMACK! Miroku rubbed his sore cheek, grinning slightly. His brother just stared at them along with Shippou. Hiroku rubbed his chin and grinned. "So Miroku-onisama, is she your wife?" He asked not knowing the consequences until it smacked him right across the face. He blinked a bit wide-eyed from the sudden slap. Shippou just shook his head and sighed, "Adults… idiots."

Sango sighed and moved away from the two though glaring at them. Hiroku smiled and bowed to her. "I am Hiroku. It's a pleasure to meet you." He took her hand and placed a small kiss on it causing her to blush and smack him again. He fell back in surprise wondering what he did wrong. Sango looked away crossing her arms. "I am Sango." She muttered just to be polite. Miroku chuckled some and looked to his younger brother. "What made you kiss her hand if I dare ask?"

"Oh, it is formal if you go to the west past the Continent. It's amazing really, their samurais wear such heavy armor and they aren't as colorful as the ones back here. They wear these strange clothing and their houses are made out of stone and they use these heavy metal called shields during battle! They also speak another language that I've pretty much learned to understand and speak! Truly amazing!" Hiroku explained so quickly.

The others stared at him in awe and were silent for the time being until Miroku broke it with a simple, "Ah yes. Now I remember! I've forgotten that you went west this whole time."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Few days later…

If to believe that Miroku ever had a brother, Sango had thought he would be the same. A no good lecher of a monk who's secrets have yet to be revealed. But she had thought wrong. Hiroku was kind, polite and tries to help out anyone who is in need. She was beginning to think lighter of him except for that one little incident that she believed he might be as bad as his so called older brother.

Three days earlier…

After a long practice, sweat falling from her temples, which she was drenched in. She strapped the Hiraikotsu to her back and headed to the hot springs nearby. Kirara at her heels as they walked to the springs. She stripped her clothes and entered the hot spring with a pleasurable sigh. She closed her eyes, feeling her tense body relax now from all the training she had put in that day.

It was calm, peaceful. No one to bother her in her own little world. Kirara mewed her back into reality. She sat up abruptly and looked around, hearing the bushes rattled. She frowned knowing who it was and quickly pulled her towel around her body. She picked up her large weapon and threw it toward the bush in warning. "Houshi-sama! You pervert show yourself!"

Her weapon came back to her and she caught it with ease. The figure stood, not moving from his spot. Hiroku fell out of the bushes, swirls seen in his eyes and his body twitching. "Hiroku-san!" Sango gasped and glared at him, beating him like she had the first time she met him. "You no good pig of a monk! You're as bad as Houshi-sama!" she scolded and slapped him before calming down and quickly dressing as he turned his back on her.

When she had finished, he looked back to her with an innocent and feared look. "Sorry, Sango-chan! Miroku told me we were going to play hide and seek with Shippou-kun! Besides he's in the bushes too." He pointed to the bush near him, which started to rustle and out came Miroku's head. "Hey now! I just came what're you talking about! I would never-" SMACK! Miroku had it ten times worse than Hiroku.

Back at the village…

Sango sat far away from the perverted brothers who had bumps and bruises and several slap marks on their faces. Shippou helped them mend their wounds and sighed after being told about the idiotic events that had just happened.

"You both are nothing but no good lecherous monks…"

"Um… actually… a monk and a Ronin…"

"Ronin? A rogue samurai?"

"Yes. Hiroku and I do have different backgrounds even though we consist of the same father."

"Yes, my mother was part of a clan of samurais… She was the best out of her clan but one day she met our father and-"

"She fell for his lecherous ways?"

Awkward silence.

"Anyways, my sensei was killed before my training was done and I was assigned to a Lord, which I believe would have been a man named… Kuranosuke I think, so I became a wandering samurai."

Awkward silence from Sango.

"I told him it was better to serve under Buddha and teach people (especially women) about the way of life. Like so."

"KYA!" SMACK! "Keep your hands to yourself monk!" A small patch of pink was on her face, which she tried her best to will away.

"I can help people without being a monk and being a samurai with spiritual powers is an extra advantage in my case. I truly believe that the way of a samurai defending his lord, the people and also serve under Buddha is the way to live life. And besides, Miroku-onisama, you're just jealous because I have more attention."

Miroku brought down his staff onto his brother's head not saying anything and closing his eyes as though he was going into a meditation state. Hiroku just laughed some and looked to Sango who was still glaring at both of them. He blinked and looked away scratching his cheek with a finger. He stood up unable to take the awkward silence from the two, leaving the hut and heading into the forest before they could say anything to him.

Unaware of the shadow that followed from tree to tree, he began to train. The shadow stood on a branch, lifeless to his eyes looking to the insect that followed him and also to the woman behind him. The woman brought the tip of her fan to her chin, tilting her head somewhat. "So… is he the one?" Kohaku looked to Kagura and nodded, "That's what Kanna said, he's the one who has the key but I don't know where he has it…"

"We'll come back for him later but we'll keep a close watch on him." The wind sorceress insisted. Kohaku nodded and she disappeared in the shadows. Kohaku took one last glance at the boy who trained before turning his attention to the village of which he had appeared from. He felt pulled to go over and search the place but knew he couldn't at a time like this. He joined Kagura and disappeared as the night wind set in.

Two days after…

"WAAAH! Kagome!" cried the little fox, "Inuyasha hit me!" The little fox ran into the arms of a girl who wore a modern school uniform. A dog half demon in a red haori looked to the girl with widened eyes. "K-Kagome wait a sec!"

A pause.

"Ok. I waited! Sit boy!"

The sound and feel of a demon falling to the ground with such force was heard all around the forest. Shippou had waited for the two by the Bone Eater's Well, which grew more distant as Kagome walked further away leaving Inuyasha behind, Shippou in her arms. The crash seemed normal to the villagers. They had gotten used to such sounds and thought of it as a daily routine thing to keep a stubborn demon in his place. Hiroku investigated the sight of the crash out of curiosity.

He found himself staring at Inuyasha who was still on the ground, twitching some and then to the strange miko Kagome who held a laughing Shippou. He studied Kagome's outfit, noticing her mini uniform skirt.

_Now why couldn't girls wear things like that?_

Hiroku blinked a few times now arguing with the voice inside his head. _'Because girls have a sense of dignity unlike you…'_ He spat back. _But if it were the demon slayer wearing such an outfit, you would think otherwise. _The voice cackled and left Hiroku thinking. He shook his head blushing at the thought of it as images of Sango in an outfit just like the miko's.

Kagome looked up at Hiroku after Shippou explained what had happened while they were gone. She smiled, "Hi! You must be Miroku's brother! I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you!" Hiroku bowed, the bodhisattva smile was back on his face. "That is correct. I am Hiroku. Nice to meet you, Kagome-san."

"Feh…" came Inuyasha's voice.

"Pardon?"

"You act like you're not a lecher but I bet you are… if you're related to Miroku, being a perv is in your blood."

"Inuyasha!" she warned even though he might be right but it didn't seem like Hiroku was the type of person. In a very Miroku-like way and Miroku-like sheepish smile, Hiroku bowed placing his cursed hand on his chest. "I wouldn't do any sort of lechery and… Lechery is such a harsh word! My father was more of a teacher, a sensei if you will. He specializes in helping women understand the world much more better."

"I see that you've met my brother…Yes, Inuyasha, our father was a teacher. What would make you think we wouldn't teach women what benefits they can get from the world?"

Smack! "Yeah right! And I'm Buddha!" Sango said sarcastically after fwapping Miroku's head really hard. They walked up from behind Hiroku, Sango walking past him and hugging Kagome. "What took you guys so long?" she asked smiling at her friend who smiled back. "Sorry… I had more exams than I thought." Hiroku blinked wondering what they were talking about until Miroku explained to him making him nod and as everyone has found out, let out a long "Oooooh! Ok…"

Back to the present (by the way those were flashbacks).

They said their good byes to Kaede and were off to find Naraku with Hiroku tagging along to help his brother with their family revenge. Kagome fell behind and walked beside Sango who was looking to the chuckling brothers from the corner of her eye. Kagome looked to her suspicious friend looking back at the two too. "Are they the same?" Sango nodded not letting her gaze leave the two. "Yes… Houshi-sama and his brother… were being peeping toms… Hiroku-san is such a bad liar…"

The truth behind it all…(Flashback: Hiroku's side of the story)

Hiroku stretched his arms out high into the air and grinned. The sky was calm, the wind was nice and everything was at peace. He stopped and watched his brother charm a very pretty girl. He shook his head then walking over as soon as the girl had smacked him when he popped the question. A boyish laughed escaped his mouth watching Miroku rubbed his sore cheek that had been slapped several times earlier before. Most from Sango.

Miroku fwapped Hiroku when he couldn't help but laugh. They began to walk around the village until something came to Miroku's mind. "Oh! That's right! Where's Sango-chan?" He asked wondering if his little brother knew. Hiroku put a finger to his chin before scratching his head. "She said she was going to the forest… Its been well over 4 hours now.."

"Follow me..."

"Oni-sama! Where are we going!"

"To find Shippou"

"Why?"

"He asked me if I wanted to play hide and seek. But you see I was distracted and almost forgot."

"Oni-sama…"

They walked into the forest, Hiroku unaware of where Miroku was leading him. Miroku stopped almost making Hiroku to crash into him. "Oni-sama, whe-" Miroku put up a hand to silence him. "You have to be quiet… we have to look for Shippou…I know he's still hiding… you look over there and I'll look over here…" Hiroku nodded blankly going to the other side. He looked around, knowing he had to be quiet. He stopped when he felt something fly past his head almost hitting him.

His body shook when he fell on his ass. The weapon came back this time making him fall on his back. He recognized the angry voice that shouted into thin air. "Houshi-sama! You pervert show yourself!" Sango yelled. He stood up, his knees shaking. He noticed that she was going to throw her large weapon again causing him to fall out with a freaked out expression. "Hiroku-san!" Sango gasped. That was all he heard then after feeling punches, slaps and kicks hit him everywhere. He knew she wouldn't believe but he had to tell her anyways.

"Sorry, Sango-chan! Miroku told me we were going to play hide and seek with Shippou-kun! Besides he's in the bushes too." He pointed to the bush near him, which started to rustle and out came Miroku's head. "Hey now! I just came what're you talking about! I would never-" SMACK!

He watched Sango beat the crap out of his brother, when she was finished she stormed off to the village with both of them following. Hiroku tilted his head staring at the pissed demon slayer. _'She's strong… She's kind… She doesn't let anyone push her around… wow…'_

_Heh… falling for her are we now?_ His little voice cackled. A blush came up on his face.

'_WHAT! Don't be ri..di..cu…l..ous…'_

His eyes were focused on something round. He shook his head to get a better view. He gasped when he saw what he was staring at.

_The demon slayer has a nice ass doesn't she?_

'_SHADDUP!'_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Was it longer? I hope so… thanks for the reviews! I appreciate every last one. I know, I know… polls in a fanfiction are weird but I have to do it because I have no idea what the couples should be! The usual M/S couple? Or should we head off the old love story and start a new with H/S? Write H/S for Hiroku and Sango or M/S for Miroku and Sango. Please review!


End file.
